Automated pool cleaners without an active steering mechanism tend to repeat the same pattern of motion throughout the pool environment. For this reason it can be difficult for an automated cleaning device to adequately clean the entire floor of a pool. Moreover, such pool cleaners are often more prone to become stuck in a difficult area of the pool. Some methods have been developed to overcome these problems. A return water flow jet, for example, can be adjusted to influence the connecting hose of a pool cleaner. Another approach is to employ a rotating connecting hose. These methods have however, been found to be of rather limited value. A more effective steering mechanism for pool cleaners to improve cleaning coverage and efficiency is therefore desirable.